Engagements and Bouquets
by tHeBiSeXuAlTrOlL
Summary: Christine has never seen an angel before, but her angel sure doesn't look like one. He looks like a man and a good looking one too. Being immediately tempted by the opera ghost, this story tells a tale of the love story between Christine Daae and Erik Destler. book one out of three.
1. Chapter 1

Roses

Chapter 1

Christine sighed from exhaustion. After an almost flawless performance, she needed a rest. Yawning, she went to her vanity and took off her stage makeup, trying to avoid the several vases of pink roses. She felt almost content with her performance, yet felt so disappointed. She wished her teacher was there to watch her.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander…" A lovely tenor voice sang. Christine turned her head and saw her childhood sweetheart, Raoul. She smiled, happy to see him.

"Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls…" he continued.

"Or Goblins… or shoes…" she giggled, joining in with the old nursery rhyme.

"Or of riddles. Of frocks…"

"Of chocolates."

"Father playing the violin." Christine smiled, not speaking above a whisper. The nursery rhyme, while innocent and cheerful, brought sad memories of her father.

"As we read to each other dark stories of the north." Raoul continued.

"No what I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" They sang, giggling like the children they once were. "Father said,'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the angel of music to you.' And he has. I have had a visit from the angel of music." Christine told him, a small secret she didn't share with anyone else.

"That's lovely," He spoke as he would a child. "Now we must go to supper, meet me back in two minutes at the carriage."

"No Raoul, the angel of music is very strict." But he left without a goodbye, leaving her alone and feeling quite naive and childish. She hated to feel that way since she was almost a grown woman now, but it was hard. Her whole childhood stolen away at seven, so it was hard to grow up.

She picked up her hand mirror, hardly believing how much she's grown. She looked into her sapphire eyes, noticing how dark they looked in the candlelight. They were her mother's eyes, as her father told her so many years ago. She looked at her father's picture, hanging on the wall. He had a deep chocolate brown eyes that were as warm as the brandy he drank.

" _Insolent boy, this slave of passion. Basking in your glory."_ A seraphic voice sang behind the mirror _."Ignorant fool this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph!"_

Giddy to hear her teacher's voice once again, she knocked over one of the rose vases, entranced by his melodic voice. The sound was a soothing baritone, like a lullaby.

" _Angel I hear you. Speak, I'll listen. Stay by my side, guide me."_ She sang back to him.

" _Flattering child, you must know me… see why in shadow I hide. I am your face in the mirror… I AM THERE INSIDE."_

She turned her head to the mirror, where she saw a tall masked man, reaching his large hand out to her. He was very handsome from what she could see. The mask hid half- no a third of his face, but all she noticed his angelic features. He had a very masculine face, a strong nose, and square face, but it was his eyes that stood out the most. They were a light blue, but his blue eyes had more darkness than any brown eyes Christine had ever seen before. He was purely angelic.

Entranced, she stepped closer to the dark-haired angel. To her, the whole situation felt whimsical. He held his hand out to her, and she gladly took it. He led her down the hidden steps, yet didn't say another word.

They continued to sing to each other. Their voices mixing seductively with one another's. He took her hand into his and led her through the mirror.

He led her down through the secret catacomb, continuing to sing to her. Christine couldn't believe where she was, that she must've been dreaming, but her heartbeat and the feeling of her Angel's leather gloves against her hands proved otherwise. She felt like she would faint at any more surprises, her legs like gelatin, and her stomach feeling like a bunch of zoo animals gone loose.

He had not only led her by horseback, but they walked downed hundreds of stairs and even rode on a beautiful gondola. Christine had declared that this was the most exciting moment of her life.

They had finally made it their destination. He helped her off the gondola and onto the tiny, makeshift beach. Christine could hardly believe her eyes when she looked where her angel had taken her.

There were hundreds of candles all around them, held by chandeliers, candelabras, string, and even old wine bottles. There was a lovely organ, along with several well-made instruments. There were rich, dark red curtains that covered most of the walls. Music sheets were scattered everywhere, along with books and quills.

Christine was so astonished by such luxury that she hardly noticed the angel walking towards her. He looked at her, amazed at her beauty, reached for her hand and kissed it softly.

"Christine… welcome."

 _okay, so this is the first semi-decent fanfiction I didn't immediately hate after writing it. Please review, I would love feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

Christine felt a pang of fear in her stomach. Her angel so to speak… was not an angel, but a man. All sense of magic and wonder metamorphosed into anxiety and dread. She got a good look at his face again. It was still the same, but she saw his anxious face, trembling hands, and sweat coming from his brow.

She didn't say anything, only watched him as he sang to her once more. His song was like a spell and once again she entranced by the magic of his voice.

He sang of the darkness and it's beauty. The music swirled in around her body, warming her in the most pleasant ways. It was like a warm blanket wrapping around her. Even though she seemed comfortable something still felt off. She took off her rose-colored glasses and looked around again.

Instead of relieving her anxiety, he lead her down a small stone staircase. His blue eyes look straight into hers, looking for something… like a clue. Pushing back the dark velvet curtain, he presented his greatest creation... a wedding dress.

The amount of… _everything_ was too much for Christine to handle. The world around her went dark and silent.

Erik caught her weightless figure. "Oh Christine," he mumbled. He walked through a passageway to a soft surface and laid her down. " You will help me make the music of the night."

He kissed her forehead , hardly believing that his angel was here in his home, in his _bed._ A blush rose to his cheeks as he smiled at the thought of her.

Christine woke up with a groan, her head spinning. She was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar place. With slight panic she rose, wobbling.

"I remember there was mist... and a lake," she muttered. " There was a boat and... and there was a man." She looked at Erik, he was quiet, but an ecstatic energy surrounded him.

Erik sat at his organ, his encounter with christine inspiring him with new ideas for his music. He scribbled down notes, testing them, when a soft hand brushed his shoulder.

He looked behind his touched shoulder to his angel, Christine. A smile spread to his face and he kissed her hand.

"Christine, you've awaken." He spoke.

"I have monsieur," she whispered. " I apologize for being so forward, but what is your name?"

Erik's breath hitched. He completely forgot about manners and common courtesy. Standing up, he nodded his head at her.

"Erik. Erik Destler."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A lovely name

Christine blushed. _Erik Destler._ That was the only thing on her mind. It was a simple name, but there was something about it that made Christine smile. it was because her angel finally had a name.

"Christine?" Meg whispered.

"Hm?" Christine hadn't realized she fell asleep. Had her angel been a dream?

"You need to get up now, madame giry needs us up."

"Mmmmm." She didn't want to get up from the warm, soft bed she laid upon. "But why."

"It's noon!" Meg took off the blankets on top of Christine, who curled up into a ball instead. Why would she need to be up? She didn't have rehearsals or practice today.

"Meg! Leave her alone!" Christine lifted her head to see the owner of this voice, it was Madame Giry. " She needs her rest after an eventful night, understood?"

Meg nodded her head but didn't quite understand. Nothingness, they left Christine alone to rest. now restless, she lifted herself up.

"Erik?" she called out. Would he come to his given name? She waited a moment or before she sighed, "Erik?"

"Angel."

"Erik? Where are you." She was excited now. Her heart raced as she tried to find the voice. "Where are you?"

"Here." Said a voice behind her. She turned around, nothing was there.

"No here." The voice now chuckled. Erik was rather amused by the situation. Christine's head was in every corner, looking for her angel that up until now… she didn't know was real.

"Erik… Phantom… I don't find this very _amusing_." She pouted. Was he making fun of her?

Erik came out of the shadows laughing, face red and tears coming to his two-toned eyes. "I apologize for that my dear."

Christine became very nervous. He may have looked handsome in the darkness, but he looked even more in broad daylight. She noticed that his masked eye was such a lovely of amber. Unlike last night he had no cape and no hat, nor a jacket. He had only his waistcoat on.

"My angel," Erik whispered melodically, kissing her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yes…" She couldn't seem to look at they always this close? They only had met in person last night. She then realized she didn't have a corset nor proper drawers, only a thin chemise…

"E-Erik! I do not to be so rude, but you need to leave."

A feeling of hurt and disappointment shot through him. " Of course."

Was she disgusted with him already? Questions and pitiful answers flooded his mind. His confidence and romantic era abandoned him.

He left the room, going into a hidden entrance to the catacombs. He stood there for a moment. Did he do something wrong?

"Erik you may come in now."

He opened the door bit by bit. When he finally made his way into the room he saw that she had a light blue dress on.

Was that the reason he had temporarily kicked him out? Because she wasn't dressed? He felt like a complete pervert. An adulterer! He felt revolting for being in his her presence like that, exposed… her bare body in front of him…

"Erik? Is there something wrong?" Christine's voice was filled with worry. Was he alright?

"I'm fine my dear. Let's go and start on warming up."

 _author's note_

y'all I'm so so so sorry I've been gone! School is so hectic but I have a lot more time now so you'll expect more chapters.


End file.
